Dread Powers of Tabletop Devil Saga
Dread Powers represent the unified abilities of the demons, gods, spirits and angels, etc. that exist in the Pearl of the Old World setting of the Tabletop Devil Saga game. They are typically bought like merits (1 exp), but usually need some kind of supernatural template/condition/artifact to effectively learn. Spells are a miscellaneous action and take up the entire turn upon use. Characters can only possess a number of Dread Powers limited by their Essence Potency (above). If they learn new Dread Powers above this limit, they should remove one of their older dread powers first. Only Persona users and Demons can naturally learn dread powers. This page serves as a list of these abilities. SUBTYPE: SPELLS They are Dread Powers typically modified by the elemental attribute and use a semi-uniform dice pool. They use ESSENCE to be cast. Since normal humans cannot pool essence like demons and demi-fiends, they cannot (normally) use spells. The exception to this are the Persona-users and the summoners, who use their willpower as a substitute for essence. Most of these spells can only be used in combat, but certain healing spells can be used outside combat. OFFENSIVE ELEMENTAL SPELLS These are the generic elemental spells used by demons in combat. 1st-rank Damage Spell (Agi/Bufu/Garu/Magna/Aqua/Zio) * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP) * On success, add +1 autosuxx damage. Deal lethal damage as per elemental attribute rules. * For demons : Power+Finesse - Target's Resist. * Human users : Presence+Occult- Enemy's Composure/Resistance. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence - Enemy's Composure/Resistance. AOE 1st-rank Damage Spell (Maragi/Mabufu/Magaru/Mamagna/Malaqua/Mazio) * 2 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 2 WP) * As level 1 spell, roll against all individual targets in combat. 2nd-rank Damage Spell (Agilao/Bufula/Garula/Magnara/Aques/Zionga) * 2 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 2 WP) * On success, add +3 autosuxx damage. Deal lethal damage as per elemental attribute rules. * For demons : Power+Finesse - Target's Resist. * Human users : Presence+Occult- Enemy's Composure/Resistance. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence - Enemy's Composure/Resistance. AOE 2nd-rank Damage Spell (Maragion/Mabufula/Magarula/Mamagnara/Malaques/Mazionga) * 4 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 4 WP) * As level 2 spell, roll against all individual targets in combat. Hama / Mudo (Instant knock out) * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP) * Contested. On caster success, enemy is knocked out. Hama is Light element. Mudo is Dark. * For demons : Power+Finesse vs. Target's Resolve+Composure/Resist roll. * Human users : Manipulation+Occult vs. Target's Resolve+Composure/Resist. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence vs. Target's Resolve+Composure/Resist. Mahama / Mamudo (AOE) * 2 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 2 WP) * As single target spell, roll against all individual targets in combat. Curse Shot (Used by lesser spirits rather than standard attack rules) * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP) * For demons : Power+Finesse - Target's Resist/Composure. On success, add +1 to damage. (Lethal) BLESSINGS Spells that heal damage or restore status ailments. Count as light element. Dia/Media * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP), 2 Essence/WP for Media * Successes heal boxes of lethal damage. One success is enough to heal all bashing damage on the target/s * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. Patra/Me Patra (AOE Version) * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP), 2 Essence/WP for Me Patra * A single success removes all instances of panic, fear or distress from the target/s. * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. Posumudi * 1 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 1 WP) * A single success removes all instances of poison and poison-related conditions from the target. * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. Blessing of Recovery * 2 essence (For summoners/Persona users - 2 WP) * A party-wide spell Each success removes a combat condition from a party member. * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. PRAYER SPELLS Spells that buff or debuff a target. Count as light element. Tarukaja * 1 essence/1WP * Adds +1 to all autosuccess damage bonuses (both magical and non-magical) for one scene. Exceptional success adds +2 instead. * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. Sukukaja * 1 essence/1WP * Adds +1 to natural defense and attack rolls (both magical and non-magical) for one scene. Exceptional success adds +2 instead. * For demons : Power+Finesse. * Human users : Presence+Occult. * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence. SUBTYPE: TECHNIQUE They are dread powers that empower mundane abilities into supernatural feats. They typically use the willpower stat. They can be used by humans and demons, but typically only add bonuses to ability rolls (sometimes only adding special effects). ATTACK TECHNIQUES Special attacks that normally only demons and Personas can use: Blade Storm * 1WP * A wide-area physical attack spell. Roll the attack dice against each enemy, penalized by that enemy's defense. If successful, deal suxx+1 lethal against a target. * For demons : Power+Finesse-defense against each target. * Human users : Str+Weaponry-defense against each target * (Natural) Persona: Manipulation+Presence-defense against each target Tackle * 1WP * Double the attack pool then resolve that attack against the target. Afterwards, natural defense is 0 until next turn. * For demons : Double Power+Finesse pool, then resolve as attack against target * Human users : Double Str+brawl pool then resolve as attack against target. * (Natural) Persona: Double Manipulation+Presence pool then resolve as attack against target STAT BUFFS Activating a stat buff is a reflexive action. * Demonic Alacrity - Spend one willpower, the next strength or athletics related roll has a +5 bonus. * Supernatural Stealth - Spend one willpower, the next stealth roll has a +5 bonus. HYBRID SPELL Allows for spell-like effects, usually has lesser dice pool than their normal counterparts. Some spells have both phys and an element. In this case it lessens the positive effects of an elemental resistance. * Holy Word - 1WP. Roll Power (Presence+Occult) vs. each target's Resist/Resolve+composure. Hama effect. SUBTYPE: PASSIVE Dread powers that add a permanent bonus or benefit to the character, not needing activation rolls or willpower/essence costs. TRIGGER These passive abilities only work when a specific trigger occurs. * Beast of the Night - All attacks have +3 Damage (Only added on successful hit) during full Apolaki. PERMANENT These passive powers permanently add a +1 to a stat or a skill. Note that they do not count as dots. Permanent passives of the same name do not stack. * Unarmed Augmentation - +1 to brawl.